1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a concentrated reduced dosage spray pump delivery system. More particularly, the invention relates to a spray pump delivery system which combines a reduced dosage spray pump with a concentrated hair spray formulation containing volatile organic compounds. In this way, the present system reduces the emission of volatile organic compounds when the spray pump is actuated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current spray pumps deliver fluids by creating pressure within the spray pump. The pump pressure created causes fluids contained within the spray pump to exit an outlet of the spray pump. When one desires to dispense an atomized spray of the fluid, the spray pump must create sufficient pressure to atomize the fluid as it exits the outlet of the spray pump.
Unfortunately, many fluids currently dispensed via spray pumps contain volatile organic compounds. When the fluids are atomized as they exit the outlet of the spray pump, very small particles including volatile organic compounds are created. Many of the small particles dispensed by the spray pump never reach the surface at which they are directed. These small particles are lost to the atmosphere, creating a pollution problem. In addition, the droplets which reach the surface to which they are directed ultimately are washed off the surface and into the atmosphere. These droplets also create a pollution problem. Since these small particles have been found to create a pollution problem, a variety of regulations have been established to limit the permissible emission levels of volatile organic compounds.
One of the most common fluids containing volatile organic compounds which is dispensed by a spray pump is hair spray. Hair spray is especially problematic to spray applications, since the manner in which the hair spray is applied is often critical to the product's usefulness. Specifically, small particles within a small range are required if the hair spray is to work as desired. For example, it is desirable to provide particles between 47 and 65 .mu.m. If the particle size of the hair spray is too large, the hair spray tends to wet the hair and render it sticky. If, however, the particle size of the hair spray is too small, many particles are lost to the atmosphere and the consumer will be forced to use a larger quantity of the hair spray to style his or her hair.
The size of the particles created by the spray pump is a function of the hair spray, or other atomized fluid, and the structure of the spray pump (including the pump pressure of the spray pump). Current spray pumps produce about 90 psig of pressure to atomize the fluids being expelled. With this low pressure level, the range of spray characteristics that may be provided by the spray pump is limited.
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional spray pump is disclosed. The pump 10 includes an insert 12, an actuator 14, a gasket 16, a stem 18, a turret 20, a closure 22, a piston 24, a body 26, a spring 28, a pre-compression spring 30, and valve ball 32. These elements function by drawing fluid from a container, atomizing the fluid such that it is dispensed as a spray of many small particles with momentum sufficient to propel the spray at a desired object. A dip tube, container and product are not shown.
More specifically, the insert 12 is placed inside actuator 14 to form a swirl chamber 34 enabling the atomization of fluid as it exits the spray pump 10. The actuator 14 rests on top of the stem 18 and is sealed on the stem outer surface 36. The stem 18 includes an interior chamber 38 which is in fluid communication with the actuator chamber 40 of the actuator 14 and the swirl chamber 34. As will be discussed in greater detail below, actuation of the actuator 14 causes fluid to flow through the interior chamber 38, actuator chamber 40 and swirl chamber 34 until it exits the spray pump through the outlet 42.
A gasket 16 provides a seal between the turret 20 and the stem 18. The gasket 16 rides on the upper surface 44 of flange 45 of the stem 18 and contacts a lower surface 46 of the turret 20. The interaction between the gasket 16, turret 20, and stem 18 creates a seal when all three parts are in contact (normally closed position).
The piston 24, pre-compression spring 30 and gasket 16 are secured about the stem 18. Stem 18 rides through turret 20 and inside body cavity 48. The pre-compression spring 30 acts against the underside 50 of flange 45 of the stem 18 and an upper surface 52 of the piston 24 to maintain inner piston seal 54 closed against the lower sealing surface 56 of the stem 18 when the body cavity 48 of the body 26 is not pressurized by actuation of the actuator 14. The assembled stem 18, piston 24, spring 30 and gasket 16 form a stem assembly 58.
As will be discussed in greater detail below, the piston 24 slides around the stem 18 and provides three sealing surfaces. Briefly, the inner piston seal 54 prevents fluid from flowing into stem cavity 38 until a desired pressure has been reached in body cavity 48. The outer piston seal 60 prevents fluid from leaking between the piston 24 and the cavity inner surface 62 of the body 26. The piston inner lip 64 seals against lower surface 66 of the stem 18 to create the final sealing surface.
The turret 20 supports the structure of the pump 10 by supporting the stem assembly 58, the body 26 and the valve ball 32. Specifically, the pump 10 is assembled in the following manner. After the valve ball 32, return spring 28 and stem assembly 58 are placed inside body cavity 48, the turret 20 is attached to the top surface 68 of the body 26. This creates a closed system when the pump 10 is in the normally closed position.
Closure 22 is mounted on the outer wall of the turret 20. The closure 22 includes internal threading 70 which permits attachment to a container (not shown).
As downward force is applied to the actuator 14, product in the body cavity 48 becomes pressurized. As pressure builds, the force acting on the piston 24 increases and eventually overcomes the pre-compression force of the pre-compression spring 30, causing the piston 24 to slide up the stem 18. Movement of the piston 24 up the stem 18 exposes the stem hole 72. When the stem hole 72 is exposed, product flows into stem cavity 38, to the actuator chamber 40, into the swirl chamber 34 and eventually out of the spray pump 10.
At the bottom of the stroke, the outer piston seal 60 contacts cavity lip 74 of the body 26, thus stopping the movement of piston 24 relative to stem 18. When the pump 10 is initially filled with air, this serves as a priming mechanism, such that it opens stem hole 72 to allow compressed air to escape from body cavity 48. The importance of the opened stem hole 72 is especially pronounced when the pressure drop within the stem assembly 58 is low. On the return stroke, the return spring 28 pushes the stem assembly 58 upward until the gasket 16 contacts the turret 20. A vacuum is formed inside the body cavity 48 during this motion, drawing fluid up the dip tube (not shown) and into the pump 10. The valve ball 32 acts as a check valve and seals against the inlet surface 76 to prevent the undesired flow of fluid between the body 26 and the dip tube.
After reviewing the prior spray pump packages for fluids containing volatile organic compounds, it is apparent that a need exists for a spray pump package which reduces the emission of volatile organic compounds. The present invention provides such a spray pump package.